


sweet potato spicy latkes

by qynntessence



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chanukah with the Avengers, M/M, jewish!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qynntessence/pseuds/qynntessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Steve making the recipe Bucky's mom had for latkes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet potato spicy latkes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always looking for constructive criticism or examples of what I do well so I can improve, so don't hesitate to leave a comment/shoot me a message. Thanks for reading!

Steve tries really, really hard to mimic the recipe perfectly.

The problem was, every time Chanukah came around, Steve had been sick in bed, barely able to taste anything because of congestion.

However, he remembered the warmth of them, even when he was shivering, and how Bucky would rave for days about how good they were.

So he tries.

He knows that Bucky’s mom used yams, not regular potatoes, which Bucky always loved. He has about 12, because Steve is way too scared that he is going to mess it all up.

He also remembers them having a spicy kick to them, but he can’t draw anything else from his memory, and Bucky doesn’t remember much outside of eating them besides Steve.

So, as a last resort, he Googles it.

"sweet potato spicy latkes"

The amount of results surprises him, but he pulls a few up and looks through the ingredients, making mental notes of the differences between them.

Finally, he settles on the one that seems the best and he takes a deep breath.

After hours of work (okay, not hours, but it felt like hours, Steve was so afraid he would mess up), Steve has a sizable stack of potato pancakes.

"Bucky?" He calls gently, not wanting to wake him if he’s sleeping. A messy-haired Bucky enters, his voice low from sleep.

"Yeah."

"I made latkes. Happy Chanukah."

They finish the stack within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> Similar writings can be found at assemblerepresentation.tumblr.com.


End file.
